<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming (Reguri Week Day 5: AU) by infjpiper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630434">Homecoming (Reguri Week Day 5: AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjpiper/pseuds/infjpiper'>infjpiper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, RIP me, Slow Burn, it is also for my chatfic au for the manga... thats not even out yet, this is for the manga version</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjpiper/pseuds/infjpiper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red can't sleep again. And he is going to make that Blue's problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming (Reguri Week Day 5: AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah if i didnt mention this enough already... this is for the manga versions of the characters where red is a sunshine and blue is an edgy bitch. And it's also for my high school/modern/chatfic au (woah another one?) where the gens are grouped into four age groups instead of 8. So gen 1 and gen 2 characters are the same age. And it's also for reguri week.<br/>USERNAMES:<br/>Thunderbolt88: Red<br/>br0k3n_ra1n: Blue<br/>Miss Direction: Leaf (Green in the manga)<br/>Xx_sneaselclaw_xX: Silver (Leaf's adopted brother in this au)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunderbolt88: </p><p>Hey Blue.</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>arceus red why are you awake at this ungodly hour</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Can't sleep…</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>count sheep</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Tried that.</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>warm milk</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Gross.</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>
  <em> what do you want from me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Uh I kinda wanted to ask a question.</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>red i swear if this is another one of those philosophical questions that you just dm to me at 2 am </p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>It's not!</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>then what is it</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Um.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thunderbolt88 is typing...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>arceus red if you are having this much trouble asking me a question maybe wait until morning when we are both fully functional</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>It's important though!</p><p>Like actually important.</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>.</p><p>ok</p><p>im listening</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Will you go to homecoming with me?</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>wait</p><p>for real?</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Yes?</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>but why me</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Okay I know I haven't actually told you this yet but… I've had a crush on you for a long time, Blue.</p><p>Like uh, since eighth grade.</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>wait </p><p>then</p><p>three years?</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Yeah… a long time.</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>uh dude i hate to break it to you but you do not know suffering after silently pining for three years</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>W-</p><p>Why not?</p><p>I'm confused…</p><p> </p><p>br0ken_ra1n: </p><p>uh</p><p>well</p><p>uhhh</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Blue please do not leave me hanging on that sort of thing.</p><p>That sounded… kind of mean? </p><p>That's not like you, are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>shit</p><p>well </p><p>okay</p><p>i said that because</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>br0k3n_ra1n is typing…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n: </p><p>dammit im just gonna say it</p><p>because i have liked you for <em> six </em> years</p><p><em> that </em> is suffering</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Wait then that means...</p><p>WAIT YOU LIKE ME TOO???</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>...yeah</p><p>...i was not expecting this conversation to go in this direction</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>ME NEITHER BUT WOW DUDE</p><p>So wait is that a yes to homecoming?</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>yeah</p><p>sure</p><p>i think id like that</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>YES</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>.</p><p>you are never going to sleep now are you</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Nope!</p><p>Too excited!</p><p> </p><p>br0k3n_ra1n:</p><p>of course</p><p>well i am going to bed</p><p> </p><p>Thunderbolt88:</p><p>Alright goodnight Blue!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miss Direction:</p><p>Hey Silv.</p><p>Bro</p><p>Silver</p><p> </p><p>Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:</p><p>What the hell Leaf its 3 AM</p><p> </p><p>Miss Direction:</p><p>Red just dmed me.</p><p>He and Blue are dating.</p><p> </p><p>Xx_sneaselclaw_xX:</p><p>FUCKING FINALLY</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>